Spirited Beginnings
by Fullelven
Summary: Link finds himself alone in a world foreign to him after watching the guardian who'd cared for him his entire life die. OoT Setting, post Deku Tree.


**Title: Spirited Beginnings**

**Author: TheTemplarsWetDream**

**Summary: Basically spanning the time between leaving Kokori Forest and meeting Malon in Castle Town Market!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Written for a fanfiction contest for Naka-Kon**

A thin layer of crystalline gloss covered the wild grass of Hyrule Field, the first ephemeral pinks and purples painting the morning sky with hope for those who survived the night; namely one tiny Kokori boy who sat huddled just beneath where the drawbridge would fall to allow entrance to Castle Town. His skinned knees pulled up against his green tunic-clad chest, he shivered slightly. Nothing that old owl or the Great Deku Tree said could have prepared him for the dangers that lurked within the field at night.

_"Those abominations..."_

His mind wandered back to the first one that'd forced its way up from the soft ground, other victims the wild field had claimed. Their claw-like bone hands scratched easily through the soil before getting enough grip to pull the rest of its weathered old skeleton out from the grave. They found him, followed him, though no eyes rested in his sockets. The haunted chattering of their teeth as their skulls bounced haphazardly as they stumbled after him.

Link had ran as fast as he could, though more crawled out in his wake. It seemed like an unending army of them, and it was all the boy and his fairy could do to keep ahead of them. But one wrong step, and the little forest boy took a spill into the frigid river.

The current wasn't strong where he had fallen in, but the diligent little soldiers of death did not give pause. Into the river they followed, one after another, their sights settled on the blonde child. Link swam from them, until a curious noise gave him pause. As they hit the water, they let out a tortured little cry before collapsing in upon themselves. Each individual one did the same until the others left on land either lost interest or grew wise to the ruse and turned back the other way. He had found his salvation from them, but at the cost of dry clothes and warmth.

Link had swam the entire length until he reached the grating leading into the Castle Town. Momentarily he'd entertained the idea of seeing if he could find a way to loosen it, to slip through and swim to safety, but he knew that his lungs would not last.

"Link!"

Bright eyes followed an even brighter light as his entrusted fairy took off toward the boarder around the castle. "There's a moat!" Navi reported when she came back. "You could rest over here until the sun comes, so you won't have to tread water all night!"

He had never been more thankful for the little fae as he popped quickly from the water, taking three steps before catapulting himself into the wetness once more. Though the night air made him freeze, he knew he wouldn't be allowed into the castle sopping wet and a mess like he was. Oh, the things Mido would say right now if he could see him!

Here he had remained through the remainder of the night cold, alone, and in a place far away from the comfort of his forest. Sure, he'd never felt quite at home there, but compared to the outside world, he'd thankfully turn tail and head straight back.

_"The Great Deku Tree seems to think this is important though..."_

Link's heart wrenched at the memory of his protector's death. Watching the massive tree dry up before him, sheer sound of it as his words grew more spaced apart. An errant tear slid down a dirty cheek, wiped away by the back of his hand. The sound of gears grinding brought him from his thoughts, and before Navi could warn him, he climbed up and out of the way of the falling drawbridge. Morning had snuck up on him as while he'd been distracted by his troubled mind, weight resting on his shoulders heavier than any ten-year-old should ever have to face.

Once in place, he took a testing step onto the thick wooden surface of that makeshift bridge, relieved that it was sturdier than it had sounded coming down. Happily reassured that it would hold what little weight he possessed, he timidly made his way over, and within the town.

The jovial sounds of music and chatter soon filled his ears as he rushed past the guardhouse, the morning guard outside watching him with curious eyes. Link's clothes made it easy to tell where he was from, but many folk had only heard stories of the Kokori! To see one actually away from their forest was unheard of! Link paid him no mind though as he continued through the streets toward the point of origin for all the banter; the market.

He'd never seen so many people! They were so big...and _loud_. They shouted and clamored over one another to get to the things they wanted. It was an utter chaos, completely different from his calm and organized forest living. Small furry animals hopped around merrily after their owners, completely obedient and loyal. Children played, lovers danced, and everyone seemed to have no time to spend on directing the woodland child towards the Castle.

But amongst it all, an ethereal song rose up above the ruckus and called to him like a beacon from the darkness. It was peaceful, serene, hopeful, and filled him with a feeling not unlike the one he got when he heard Saria playing her song. Absently, his hand fell to the ocarina of his good friend in his pocket, thankful it hadn't gotten lost in last night's dash. The tempo, however, to this song was slower, searching...while Saria's just reminded him of playing happily with a group of friends.

Link hadn't been prepared for the girl whom the song was emanating from, and he stopped just short of bumping into her with wide blue eyes. Navi left his side and circled around her, the auburn-haired child watching her with delight. He stared at her, seemingly taken aback by her. She didn't look like the others from the forest, and though a bit taller than he, she was still very much a kid. It wasn't long before he realized that he was gawking at her the same way that everyone seemed to be gawking at him since he'd entered the town. Quickly he turned to leave, but she stopped him as she began to speak.

"Hey, you're clothes! They're...different! You're not from around here, are you?"

He turned to look at her once more, feeling smaller than usual. Silly...he had been so brave within the Great Deku Tree, and yet a simple girl could make him feel so..._foolish._ He meekly shook his head in answer to his question, murmuring something that had no chance of being heard over the loud Castle Town Market. It didn't matter though, she seemed to know right away where he was from.

"Ohh...you're a fairy boy from the forest!" She beamed at the idea, clutching her hands together by her face as she admired him through bright eyes. "My name is Malon! My Dad owns Lon Lon Ranch! Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk and hasn't come back yet..." Her voice trailed off disappointedly toward the end.

Link gnawed his lip. What if whoever did the things to Great Deku Tree had come to the Castle! Could they have known he was coming, and beat him here? Could they be attacking the Castle as he stood here, this girl's-Malon, wasn't it-father being an innocent bystander whom got caught up in the fight? The very thought made his stomach plummet as his mind went back to the nightmares he'd been having. Without a word, he bolted off in the direction the girl had indicated when she mentioned her father had left. Maybe if he got there soon enough, he could save him!

Unbeknownst to little Link, his mind had already decided on his destiny that day. He was a hero by heart, not by choice. Even just a small boy, he felt in his soul no other option but to save those who may be in trouble. _"Could Hyrule's destiny really rely on such a lazy boy?" _Navi knew now better than anyone that not only did it have to, it could.


End file.
